tomato vs chocholate with love
by InggriSealand
Summary: seorang romano yang masih kecil sudah menyukai cewe dan nembak cewe? setelah nembak, ia dan cewe itu tidak bertemu untuk beberapa tahun... dimulailah hubungan rahasia antara romano dengan cinta pertamanya setelah mereka saling bertemu...


Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya.

Rated : T

Genre :romance

Character : romano belgi

Warning: sedikit mengambil dari komik hetalianya…..

"naa, romano, ingat baik2, kiss me dalam bahasa spain adalah besame mucho" jelas spain yg sedang mengajarkan bahasa rumahnya pada romano. Namun romano tampak ogah2an untuk belajar bahasa tersebut.

"arara, jadi ini anak imut yang namanya romano? Apakah dia sudah menghapal bahasa spain?" tanya seorang wanita yang tiba2 muncul.

Wanita yang cantik, imut dan anggun, dialah belgia. Wanita yang membuat romano yang masih kecil itu jatuh cinta dan berkata dengan cepat

"besame mucho! Besame mucho!"

Dan hal itu membuat spain yang mana oyabunnya merasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Romano selalu ogah2an belajar bahasanya, dan ia akan selalu inget bahasa romantis spain apabila melihat wanita cantik.

Belgi hanya menganggap itu hanyalah permintaan anak kecil yang imut yang hanya bercanda. Namun, ternyata dugaannya salah. Romano mencegat belgi diam2 dari spain dan belanda-kakak belgi-.

'ada apa romachan?' tanya belgi dengan tersenyum jahil.

'a,aku, aku suka kamu. Jadilah pacarku'

Belgi tersentak mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar ucapan yang tidak seharusnya dikeluarkan anak sekecil romano. Namun ia tertawa.

'aku serius, konoyaro!' pekik romano kesal karena ucapanya seakan2 dianggap bercanda.

Belgi berhenti tertawa tapi hanya tersenyum.

'Romanochan suka aku?'

'te, tentu saja, konoyarou'

'aku bisa terima kamu jadi pacarku'

Romano tersentak senang karena diterima jadi pacarnya. Namun ia mulai kecewa saat belgi berkata 'tapi ada syaratnya!'

'kau sekarang masih terlalu kecil. Kau harus menjadi tinggi dan besar untuk dapat melindungiku'

'apa? Kalau begitu aku ga bisa menciummu dong? Konoyarou'

Belgi tersentak seketika lalu tertawa. Sebelum romano mengatai kembali, belgi berkata

'kau boleh menciumku mulai sekarang'

Romano tampak bahagia. Belgi jongkok dan membiarkan romano yang wajahnya memerah seperti tomat itu menciumnya. Romano mencium bibir belgi yang lembut bagaikan coklat tersebut. Itulah ciuman pertama mereka.

'jangan bilang siapa2! Ini rahasia kita!' ucap romano.

'kenapa?' belgi pura2 tidak tahu.

'po,pokoknya tidak boleh! Pada spain, ataupun siapapun tidak ada yang boleh tau!'

Ini adalah awal kisah cinta rahasia antara romano dan belgi.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Kini romano menjadi dewasa dan tampan. Sejak awal ia menyatakan perasaannya pada belgi, ia dan gadis itu tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Dan sepertinya si romano sudah agak melupakan cinta pertamanya itu.

Hari ini romano sedang berjalan di dekat taman sambil mengomel2 tidak jelas.

'spain konoyarou menyebalkan sekali! Memangnya dia pikir aku ini masih kecil yang harus dijaga terus2an kalau mau pergi? chikushou... Untung aku cepat2 kabur, kalau tidak, rasanya ingin sekali mencekiknya'

'arara, romanochan?' sapa seseorang gadis.

Romano tersentak kaget krn namanya tiba2 dpanggil oleh org yg tidak ia kenali. ia yg masih merasa kesal, melihat kearah wanita tsb. Wanita yg terlihat sangat familiar, ttp ia tdk bs mengingat ttg wanita itu.

'siapa kamu?' ucap romano yg msh kesal.

'eh? Romano lupa y?' ucap gadis itu. 'padahal kita pernah ciuman diam2 dari spain n kakak loh'

Romano memerah padam dan teringat tentang gadis itu.

ya, dia pernah memaksa seorang cewe untuk menjadi pacarnya. ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya.

'ka,kau ga bilang2 ke spain atau semuanya tentang waktu itu kan?' tanya romano gelagapan. belgi menyeringai seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

'kalau kau tidak ingin aku memberitahu masa2 itu, kau harus menjadi pacarku!'

lagi2 wajah romano memerah padam bagaikan tomat yang mmatang. Hal itu membuat belgi memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut.

'aku suka romano' ucap belgi tersenyum.

Ia mencium pipi romano sambil menjinjitkan kakinya karena tak sampai.

'belgi!' panggil seorang cowo dari balik tembok dekat taman tersebut.

'ah, ada kakak' ucap belgi. 'bye romano. Aku akan datang menemuimu lg besok'

Belgi berlalu begitu cepat. Romano masih tidak berkutik. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dan beneran menjadi pacar cewek itu.

'chikushou, kenapa ia jadi makin cantik?' pikirnya.

'romaaaaaaachan!' belgi berlari riang kearah romano sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil. Romano kaget dan celingak-celinguk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa2 yang melihat mereka.

'ini untukmu' ucapnya sembari memberikan kotak kecil tersebut. 'karena hari ini valentine, aku buatkan coklat untukmu. Dimakan ya!'

Romano menerima bingkisan tersebut dan membukanya. Ia melihat sebuah coklat yang berbentuk hati, dan itu bukanlah giri chocolate. Romano memakannya dengan wajah memerah.

'bagaimana? Enak? Ngepas dengan rasa lidahmu?'

'kau mau coba?'

'tidak, belgi buat itu untuk ro' ucapan belgi terputus karena romano tiba2 menarik lengannya dan wajahnya mendekat. Belgi tersentak karena romano menyiumnya. Ciuman dengan rasa coklat. Lidahnya menari di dalam mulut belgi. Belgi tak mau melepaskan ciuman tersebut karena ia menginginkannya.

'kau sudah tau rasanya, kan?' ucap romano. Wajahnya betul2 memerah. Ia tak menyangka akan mencium gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya. Belgi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah romano yang malu2 untuk mengakuinya. Ia memeluk romano dengan eratnya.

'ah, hei! Jangan gegabah! Nanti ada yang mellihatnya!' pekik romano

'tak apa kan? Lagipula tempat ini jarang dikunjungi orang'

Mendengar belgi berkata seperti itu, romano membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

'aku kangen sekali padamu. Selama ini aku ingin sekali bertemu kamu untuk melihat keadaanmu, tapi tidak pernah bisa. Syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu' ucap belgi menenggelamkan kepalanya didada romano.

'a, aku' ucapan romano terputus saat mendengar spain memanggilnya. Romano melepaskan pelukannya terhadap belgi, begitu juga belgi. Belum sempat belgi kabur, spain sudah muncul dihadapan mereka.

'eh? Ada belgi?' sapa spain bingung

iya, aku tak sengaja lewat sini' ucap belgi.

'oh kebetulan, aku baru saja buat coklat panas' ucap spain. 'aku harap kau mau datang untuk mencoba resep coklat panasku'

belgi tak dapat menolak permintaan spain karena dirinya tergiur dengan cokelat panas. romano masih saja cemberut karena ia tidak sempat bicara jujur bahwa dirinya kangen sekali ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu.

つつく… to be continued….

I hope you all can enjoy with this story…. Sedang mencoba melancarkan part 2 nya… ^^ mohon dukungannya yaaa… awal buat nih cerita dari handpone, makanya saya minta maaf kalau ada kata2 atau kalimat yang di singkat2…


End file.
